Enjoy the Silence
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Coulson necesitará al mejor sniper que existe para poder encontrar la manera de rescatar a sus amigos desaparecidos... sin embargo se topará con una sorpresa envuelta en púrpura, lentes de sol y un tanto fashionista.


_**Disclaimer obligado:**_ _nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, solo quizá, y quién sabe, la trama de la que estoy hablando._

 **Enjoy the Silence**

 **I.**

 _Come crashing in into my little world…_

Miró la barda con suma atención, contemplando los cientos de notas que había pegados con cinta adhesiva, escritos a mano algunos, otros incluso impresos con la propiedad de un oficinista ajetreado. Tres metros de altura lleno de papelitos con inscripciones sin mayor significado para quien fuese completamente ajeno al asunto.

"Gracias." "Sabía que no dejarías a los que estamos debajo del todo desprotegidos." "Eres un héroe de verdad."

Hubo uno en el centro de todo ese papeleo multicolor que le llamó particularmente la atención, puesto que contrastaba completamente con todo el panorama anterior con su hoja blanca tamaño carta: el emblema de Shield en un gris oscuro, lúgubre, pegado con dos tachuelas de manera imposible. Su primera reacción fue acercarse a corroborar más bien cómo es que se las habían arreglado para que aquello estuviese pegado a la pared de rojo ladrillo, notando que estaban tan fuertemente clavadas como si alguien las hubiese disparado a consciencia.

-Los disparamos con una pistola de aire, si es lo que te preguntas.

Con cargada tranquilidad se giró parcialmente hacia aquella voz masculina que le había hablado desde la penumbra; al final de aquél pasillo peatonal que existía entre los dos edificios departamentales de rojo ladrillo se encontraba un hombre vistiendo un traje formal de corbata, saco y pantalón negro, camisa blanca… contrarrestando con el caluroso clima veraniego de la ciudad.

-Eso si es vandalismo. –Aclaró aquella chica, curiosa de ver a ese sujeto. –Es un traje muy caluroso para esta época del año, ¿no lo crees?

-Es un atuendo inusual para un súper héroe, ¿no lo crees? –Contestó, refiriéndose a ella.

Se miró unos momentos su camiseta blanca con líneas negras, sus pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla azul oscuro, sus tenis tipo Converse clásicos, además de la mochila púrpura que cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus guantes negros de piel. Alzó los hombros de manera despreocupada y tranquila, un fantasma que el hombre ya había visto antes.

-Quizá es porque no soy un héroe. –Sonrió la chica, arrogante.

-Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Phill Coulson. –Dijo el hombre trajeado. –Soy… amigo de tu maestro.

-Sé quién eres. –Arrancó la hoja que habían pegado tan violentamente. –Lo que no sé es por qué un miembro de Shield está en un lugar tan cutre como éste.

-Estoy buscando a uno de los mejores _sniper_ que existen.

-También yo, qué coincidencia. Pero me temo que está en algún lugar desconocido, y tengo entendido que ustedes tampoco lo saben.

-Yo tengo entendido que dejó aquí a alguien de su entera confianza.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Phill Coulson?

El trajeado hombre se atrevió a acercarse donde la chica a paso calmo, como si supiera que el tema a tratar con ella era demasiado importante, aunque ella no se inmutó o se impresionó por ello; fue cuando notó que la chica tenia cortes por el rostro, algunos de ellos frescos, otros cicatrizados, vendajes en los brazos e incluso una sombra lila en el parpado izquierdo, sobre el azulado ojo, cubierto sutilmente por el negro cabello lacio que caía por su mejilla hasta su pecho.

-Reclutarte.

-No estoy interesada en pertenecer a tu grupito de súper dotados.

-Estamos recabando información acerca de la desaparición de varios agentes, entre ellos tu maestro, Clint Barton.

Se vio bruscamente alterada tras escuchar aquel nombre, tanto que sus labios pintados en un intenso morado se tensaron de forma casi dolorosa. Coulson supo de inmediato que había dado en el blanco con sus palabras.

-Yo no… -Susurró, tensa, notándosele una rabia contenida.

-Katherine, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, pero debes comprender que, además de tu maestro, eres la única capaz de realizar esta misión, una pieza clave de ella, la única _sniper_ lo suficientemente buena al nivel de Barton y…

-Corta las flores. –Soltó. Su ceño juvenil estaba fruncido. –Mejor dime qué es lo que quieres que haga.

-No creo que éste sea un lugar adecuado para hablar de ello, Katherine. Quizá si me acompañaras…

-Hoy no, Phill Coulson. –Arrancó otras dos notas de la pared, con mayor delicadeza, dándole parcialmente la espalda al agente. –Esta noche tengo trabajo pendiente, quizá mañana a las… ¿diez? Un café hará que las palabras que debas decir valgan un poco más.

- _Words are meaningless and forgettable._ (Las palabras no tienen sentido y son olvidables). A las diez entonces.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con levedad, sin mirarlo.

- _Words are trivial, pleasure remains…_ ¿él también te lo contó?

Coulson tan solo movió la cabeza y se alejó entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Disfruta el silencio, Katherine Bishop.

-.-.-.-.-

Miss Yuy.


End file.
